


Beast in the guise of a man

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Wrestling kink 1/2 [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Kevin, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Mentioned open relationship, Riding, Size Kink, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, all smut little plot, breath play, commanding kevin, power kink maybe, submissive braun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Another day another wrestlingkink2 fill in the form of Kevin/any. Something I usually don't do (from pg17) Kevin topping from the bottomMore specifically: inspired by an interview of Kevin and johnny gargano, Kevin's just so toppy in it. What I would love to see is kevin topping from the bottom, being in charge and demanding while getting fuckedDespite op's preference to Sami or johnny when asked they agreed to braun





	Beast in the guise of a man

Kevin didn't usually do this sort of thing but when he did, he did it right. Braun Strowman he would say was doing it dam near perfect

A monster of a man with the perfect proud cock to match and despite the strong face he possessed a less then meek, rather subservient personality. It was the whole reason Kevin had chosen him in the first place, all that raw unrestrained power with the man underneath him nothing but a big teddy bear, awaiting kind words and a firm hand to guide and command him

Kevin sighed contently as he shifted his hips and he sunk further down onto the length, lube making the slide easy while Braun bit at his lower lip, desperate to follow Kevin's command of 'not a sound' 

Braun couldn't help the slight grunt that left his lips, barely heard over Kevin's own indulgent moan as he sunk all the way down. Sitting in Braun's lap like this he didn't think he had ever felt so full or content while doing this before and as Braun's big eyes hesitantly met his for instruction, he just knew they'd be doing this again sometime soon

He smirked as he placed his hands on Braun's shoulders, bracing himself as he lifted up then plunged back down. At barely halfway up his length the drop had left him breathless with pleasure all while still teasing Braun. The man was squirming slightly but a pointed look from Kevin had him back into a more attentive position. Spine straight as he ran his hand along it, down the line of his back before back up to the nape of his neck, holding him there with one steady paw

Braun kept his muscles as relaxed as he could under his grip but he could still feel the way they shifted and tensed to keep the position, the feeling pleasing Kevin to no end. He was considering kissing the man which was usually only reserved for one special person but as Braun's tongue darted out and across his lips in anticipation he let go

Placing his hands back on his strong shoulders then running them back up to the front of his neck this time. Not at all surprised that he didn't so much as flinch when he tightened his grip there and squeezed

It took both of Kevin's hands to do so and this way he could really appreciate how the man dwarfed him like so few could. After a moment Braun made a small gasping sound and Kevin's eyes refocused on the glazed over puppy dog stare he was receiving

He was certain Braun could push him off at any moment but just to prove the point that the man wouldn't, he readjusted his grip and squeezed tighter. A small choking gasp his only response making Kevin smile as he lifted his hips and dropped them again. The power beneath his hands enough to make him crave an orgasm more fiercely then before and he rolled his hips in a figure eight a few times to chase it down quickly, the grinding motion absolutely perfect against his prostate 

Reflex tears shone in Braun's eyes and Kevin brought their faces close, he could taste the air between them and could feel the stillness around Braun's lips. He blew out a breath, shifting the air between them in a mock kiss before pulling back

With his lips starting to purple, the way Braun didn't so much as squirm to resist him only furthered the fire he felt building deep in his gut. He moaned when a whimper left Braun tightening his grip for a moment as his dick slammed into his prostate before reluctantly letting go 

A slightly annoyed sigh leaving him as Braun gasped in air, coughing as he choked a little in his desperation to breath again. Kevin was so close though and he shifted his hips drawing watery eyes back up to him

As Kevin reached out for him again Braun bared his throat willingly and Kevin's breath caught. He smirked, Braun was willing to let him do it again and wasn't that just perfect. His hand however moved up to cup Braun's cheek, watching as he leaned into the gentle caress even as he coughed harshly once more 

It was an endearing sight and Kevin couldn't help but lean in close, circling his hips to small restrained groans

Braun the monster among men was practically eating out of his grasp and it was far more delicious then it should be to watch him lose himself in Kevin's sin. His tongue flicked out against his cheek as if to taste it for himself, getting a soft broken off whine in response to the teasing action 

Braun's hips bucked a little when he grinded down and Kevin moaned shamelessly at the action even as Braun's eyes adverted themselves in shame. Kevin tilted his chin up though making Braun look at him as he smiled "it's okay Braun" his thumb brushed out over his cheek "I want you to fuck me till I cum so hard I can't see straight" his voice holds a commanding note as their eyes hold

His eyes widened, then as if flicking a switch his hands fell on Kevin's hips and he began fucking into him with unrestrained grunts, each thrust more powerful then the last. It made Kevin moan, leaning back into each hard powerful thrust indulgently. Feeling his body jolt with each one as if he was nothing but a light weight to bounce in Braun's large lap

When Braun's thrusts picked up however Kevin fought hard to concentrate once more, knowing this little encounter was nearing it's end. He met Braun's silently begging eyes and with a soft smile nodded 

A large hand moved from his hip to his own straining and neglected dick in an instant, the paw of a hand almost wrapping completely around his dripping length and stroking roughly in time to each thrust. It took barely six sloppy tugs to make Kevin grit his teeth, nails quickly biting into shoulder blades as his prostate was hit dead on and he came. Braun's breath catching with the tightness around him and emptying himself inside only once Kevin had finished trembling and shooting white against his stomach 

Braun held Kevin close, slightly unsteady fingers running across his throat as he slowly came back down. Fingertips skimmed over skin that was already beginning to raise with bruises in the form of Kevin's fingers 

Barely two breaths more and Kevin was getting up, making Braun whimper as he was abruptly removed from the other man. He walked to the closet, hips still flushed red and cum leaking down one thigh as he searched within it. Acting as if what had just happened hadn't, he turned to Braun rather coldly. With clothes in hand he said one simple sentence "I'm going to shower, Sami will be here any minute and I want you gone before he gets here or I get out" then he disappeared into the joining bathroom as if he had said nothing at all, door left open without any intended invitation to Braun 

Braun however was good, he knew the arrangement they had made and as Kevin turned the shower on he got up. Dressed and cleaned as best he could, he even fixed the bed up to help hide their tainted actions before pulling the door shut behind him 

Walking down the empty hall he reached the elevator far to quickly, the sound of Kevin still softly singing in French while the water ran over his skin in his minds eye was only interrupted by the ding of the machine set to take him to his own floor. He stepped in just as an optimistic ball of red stepped out and he watched as Sami Zayn disappeared down the hallway towards the room he had just occupied, fresh bite marks on the back of his throat and all

**Author's Note:**

> It's not cheating as Sami knows Kevin does this on occasion as does he, they find what they need in others but always come back to one another. By what they need I generally mean things they don't/can't/won't do with one another for various reasons, things they don't want the other to see


End file.
